


Deal Me In

by Lady_Bluebird



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Creampie, Demon Eren Yeager, Demon Levi Ackerman, Dom/sub Undertones, Fallen Angel Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fallen Angels, Gambling, Las Vegas, M/M, Poker, Rough Sex, Top Levi Ackerman, Yes they're playing sexually tense poker as foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Bluebird/pseuds/Lady_Bluebird
Summary: “What are you?” Eren demanded.The dealer drew the turn card. A miniscule smirk crept up one side of Levi’s mouth.“Be a good boy,” Levi said, “and maybe I’ll show you.”
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 34
Kudos: 332





	Deal Me In

**Author's Note:**

> This has been bouncing around in my head for a while, and the ereri Discord v-day prompt "raw" gave me an excuse to finally write it. >:)
> 
> A good friend who's a more experienced poker player than I am helped me with the gameplay and general editing. They know who they are, and dude, I appreciate you so much. :headpat: 
> 
> This fic has Texas hold 'em gameplay. If you aren't familiar, hold 'em is a poker game where you try to combine two cards in your hand, which the dealer gives you at the beginning of the game, with five cards that the dealer lays out on the table during the game to make the strongest hand. A round starts when players called the small blind and the big blind start the game by playing minimum bets. Other players can call (bet the same amount as the big blind), raise (bet more), or fold (give up). After two go-arounds of betting, the dealer reveals three cards (the flop). There's another round of betting, and the dealer deals the fourth card (the turn). The betting repeats, and the dealer puts down the final card (the river). If multiple players refuse to fold, the strongest hand (meaning higher cards or rarer combinations of cards) wins, but it is possible to bluff everyone into folding before the round ends. Here's some slang that will come up: 
> 
> **Suited:** If cards are suited, they belong to the same suit (spades, clubs, etc.). "Unsuited" is the opposite. 
> 
> **"Five seven":** The cards in your hand are a five and a seven 
> 
> **Stack:** your stack of chips 
> 
> **Lemonade:** pink and yellow chips 
> 
> **Cotton candy:** blue and pink chips 
> 
> **Flush:** A strong hand. All cards are from the same suit 
> 
> **Straight:** Another solid hand. Five cards in order (i.e. 5, 6, 7, 8, 9) of no particular suit 
> 
> **Tilting:** playing with emotions running high 
> 
> **Pot:** The money won in a round

Eren took a deep breath of Las Vegas air. Neon. Dust. Blood. And demons. More than he’d ever tasted in any other city. Salivating, he ground his second set of teeth. 

There was good hunting in LA, but this… This was going to be a feast. 

He followed the lights to the strip. This city was unreal. Fountains shot a hundred feet high in the desert, shopping carts and roulette wheels rattled, people laughed and cried and sat on curbs, staring into the city. They all looked at the ground when Eren strode past them, and he watched the hairs on the backs of their necks stand up. 

They didn’t need to be afraid of him. He wasn’t here to scavenge. 

Eren’s back itched. 

Between Jean incessantly nagging him about how good the minor demons tasted here and the Sin City cliché, Eren hadn’t meant to come to Vegas. 

But then, the moment he moved to LA, he’d felt it.

There was something strong here, something powerful enough to make him ache. Something that taunted him every time he sank his teeth into a meal, something begging to be hunted, caught, fought with-

Eren walked faster. A human woman with a piranha smile reached for his shoulder, saw his eyes, and, smile glued to her face, turned the other direction. Right toward a woman with a ram’s head, although the human couldn’t see that part through the demon’s glamour. 

When Eren hit the strip, everyone looked high-strung and strung-out, drifting between casinos, and Eren shoved his way through the crowd as he struggled to follow the presence he’d tracked from California. It was such a fucking tease, leading him deeper into the city every time he thought he’d finally found its source, until, _fucking finally,_ it brought him to the doors of the Venetian Resort and Casino. Eren hurried inside, stomach rumbling. 

Inside, sweat trickled down Eren’s back from the sudden influx of body heat. His nostrils flared. It was somewhere in here. If his quarry was trying to hide, it couldn’t. He ran a black tongue over his canines. 

He passed another poker table. Another group of humans. Slots. Eren’s sight narrowed to the carpet directly in front of him, shouldering his way through crowd of humans and lower demons, the beast under his body’s skin straining, aching, stretching and threating to shred his glamour with razor-sharp claws. Hunting, nostrils flaring, running his tongue over his teeth until- finally-

_There._

He burst into the private room.

“Excuse me.” A man wearing a suit worth the casino’s nightly revenue turned away from the green-felted poker table to glare at Eren. “This is a private game. If you don’t leave immediately, I’ll call the pit boss.” 

“Relax, Dimo.”

Eren recognized his prey the moment it spoke. 

The demon with the black undercut had his back to Eren, and Eren traced his broad shoulders with his eyes. Unlike with other demons, Eren couldn’t see under this one’s true form under its glamour. His heart pounded. Fuck, if the demon was powerful enough to deceive other members of his own kind, not just people, then he might be the strongest one Eren had ever met.

“It’s fine,” The demon said, voice low and smooth. “I’ll stake him.”

Fuck, Eren was going to enjoy this.

The man, Dimo, sputtered, but the dealer counted out a stack of chips, and a tall, broad-shouldered, blonde Demon gestured to the seat next to him. 

Eren stalked around the table and sat down across from the dark-haired demon. The glamoured face in front of him made his mouth water. Steel eyes. Chin and cheekbones sharp enough for Eren to cut himself on. Nice lips, too, soft and pink. 

“Do you know how to play?” The dark-haired demon asked. 

“Of course.” It had been a long time, but Eren wasn’t about to tell him that. He glanced at the pile of chips the dealer put in front of him. “Chip values?” Eren asked. 

“Red is five hundred, cotton candy is a thousand, lemonade is five thousand, and purple is ten thousand,” The dark-haired demon said. “The big blind is ten big ones.” 

Eren rolled a purple chip between his fingers. “And you’re staking me yourself? Generous.” 

The dark-haired demon made a noncommittal noise. “Dinner and a show, right?”

So he knew why Eren was here. “Dinner is supposed to come first,” Eren said. 

“Well, tough shit.” The other demon nodded to the dealer, who collected the cards on the table and shuffled the deck for the next hand. Such an impassive quarry. Eren wanted to put an expression on his face. Pain, surprise, anger, fear - anything other than the other demon’s blank face. 

“Do you know each other?” Dimo asked. His gaze darted between them.

“No,” They said at the same time. 

“What’s your name?” Eren asked him. 

“Levi.” 

“Levi.” _Delicious._ “I’m Eren." 

"Eren." The way Levi said it made lightning run down Eren's spine. 

The sweating dealer passed everyone at two cards. 

Levi raked his eyes over Eren, and Eren’s blood sang. “Good luck, kid.”

They looked at their cards. 

Five-seven. Unsuited. Not the greatest hand, but workable. Eren glanced at the other players. Levi, expressionless, looking right back at him. 

“Erwin,” Levi said, “you’re the big blind.” The blonde demon, Erwin, tossed his chip into the center. Dimo called. Levi checked his cards again, and Eren tracked the curve of his throat. 

“Like what you see?” Levi asked, again without looking up. He called. 

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.” Eren called and tossed a purple chip into the center. The dealer discarded the top two cards. “Your glamour is flawless.” 

“Thank you.” The dealer drew the next three cards for the flop. “Yours isn’t half bad either.” Dimo squinted at both of them. “I thought that your eyes must be part of the illusion,” Levi continued, “but they’re real, aren’t they?”

“Sorry to disappoint.”

“On the contrary,” Levi murmured. 

“Well,” Eren said, “they’ll be the last thing you see, so enjoy them.” 

“We’ll see,” Levi said. 

They all peered down at the three cards the dealer lay out on the table. Four of spades. Queen of hearts. Jack of diamonds. 

Shit. The four was nice, but Eren still needed, what, a three or an eight? Going two for two on the turn and the river was possible, sure, but Eren didn’t like those odds. Eren called.

Erwin and Dimo called. 

“I’ll raise,” Levi said. 

What did the other demon have? Levi met Eren’s stare from under long lashes. Queens? Jacks? A straight, maybe. Shit. 

Levi’s eyes burned Eren, so he raised Levi. 

“What do you have, Eren?” Levi asked. 

“Do you seriously think I’ll tell you?”

Levi shrugged, the movement pantherlike. “You could always lie.” 

“I’ll tell you the truth if you give me what I’m looking for,” Eren offered. 

“Oh?” Levi didn’t smile, but Eren could hear it in his voice. “And what might that be?”

“Come outside and I’ll show you.”

Levi snorted. “I’ll pass.” The dealer discarded the next top two cards. 

Eren needed to get Levi out into open air so they could fight for real, not these stupid mind games. But Levi kept siting there, watching Eren with crocodilian satisfaction that both glued Eren to his seat and made him want to launch himself across the table at the other demon, humans be damned. 

Eren let his glamour drop enough to flash Levi a sneak-peak of his fangs. 

Levi snorted. “You’re not hot shit because you used to have wings,” He said. 

“What are you?” Eren demanded. 

Here came the turn. A miniscule smirk crept up one side of Levi’s mouth. 

“Be a good boy,” Levi said, “and maybe I’ll show you.”

Eren squeezed his chips until they cut into his palm. 

The dealer turned over the next card. Six of diamonds. Eren licked his lips. Erwin and Dimo folded.

“Looks like it’s you and me, kid.” Levi fingered his chips.

“Shut up and bet already,” Eren shot. 

Levi raised an eyebrow. “Your hand is that good?” He raised, hard. “Or do I bother you that much?” 

“Right back at you,” Eren said, hypnotized by the way the other demon made chips dance between his fingers. Levi wasn’t making a straight, then. Was the other demon bluffing? 

Levi raised. Eren matched him. There was no point folding when he came this far, especially not when that meant giving Levi the pot. 

The dealer set down the river. 

Ace of spades.

Well, fuck. 

Eren folded before Levi could have the satisfaction of seeing his hand, and the other demon took the pot. Erwin whistled. 

“What did you have?” Levi asked. _Fuck_ Eren wanted to shut him up and eat him. “A failed straight?” 

“Jack and a seven,” Eren lied. 

Levi stacked his new wealth. “For someone who makes such a pretty glamour, you’re a terrible liar.” 

“You don’t know I was lying.”

“That would be a shit hand to play,” Levi pointed out. 

“And you think I wouldn’t play it?” Eren countered. 

“You’re right,” Levi agreed. “Maybe I’m giving you too much credit.” 

Eren bristled. “I mean that people bluff all the ti-,”

“Can you two please shut up for two seconds?” Dimo griped. 

Next hand. Eren almost laughed when he saw his cards. Jack seven, suited. Eren paid the small blind. Erwin called. Dimo folded. Levi called. 

The flop came up. Five of spades, ten of clubs, eight of hearts. Eren weighed a lemonade chip for a split second before raising. Levi watched him like a hawk. 

A possible straight jaw. Eren locked eyes with Levi across the table. He was going to take this all the way. 

Erwin folded. 

Levi raised, tossing purple and cotton candy chips into the center of the table. Still so impassive. Eren could read lower demons by smell, but the only scent he could get off Levi was smoke. 

Three of clubs on the turn. Worth raising. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Levi asked.

“You’re one to talk,” Eren said. 

Levi laughed, and Eren’s eyes widened at how surprisingly nice the sound was. “You do understand,” Levi said, also raising, “that you aren’t the first one to come looking for me, right?” 

So this was how Levi hunted: Drawing in demons looking for a boss, a fight, or a strong mate, and taking them apart. 

“And that matters why?” Eren prompted. 

Levi laughed again. 

The river didn’t give Eren the cards he needed. “Fold, Eren,” Levi growled his name, and the sound made Eren’s skin goosebump. 

“You don’t know what I have.”

“Trash again, probably.” 

“Again?” Eren dug.

“Like I said,” Levi replied, “you’re a bad liar.” 

When Eren stared the impassive demon down, he saw the minute furrow in Levi’s brow. 

Eren’s heart pounded as something clicked. _Levi didn’t know if he was bluffing._

“No,” Eren said, “I don’t have trash.” 

Levi’s jaw ticked. Eren wanted to put his hand around the other demon’s throat, force his chin up, make Levi look into his eyes-

Levi called. 

Cursing inwardly, Eren flipped his cards over. Levi had a pair of jacks. “Satisfied?” Eren asked. 

But the other demon only collected his chips. 

Eren laughed. “What’s the point of doing this? You and I both know that it has to end eventually.”

Levi’s eyes glowed. “I don’t like men who don’t know how to take their time.” 

Eren couldn’t swallow. 

“Or men who don’t have any stamina,” Levi adds, “so, again.”

Twos, unsuited. Dimo paid the small blind. Levi was the big blind. Eren raised hard. Erwin folded. Eren scrutinized Levi for his tell, but the demon was austere. 

What was the endgame here? Was Levi buying time? Playing with what he thought would be his food? 

The dealer fumbled with the flop for a moment, flushing, before laying down three diamonds, none of which were twos. Damn. One pair, especially such a low pair, wouldn’t cut it.

Last time Eren held out for two specific cards, it hadn’t ended well, and Levi wasn’t going to win on the same mistake a second time. 

But it was still possible to make it with a two-pair, so Eren called. Dimo folded. Levi locked eyes with Eren and raised. 

“Hey,” Eren said, “where the fuck are you going with this?”

“What do you mean?” Levi asked. 

“What’s the point?” Eren demanded. “Do you get off on this or something?”

The dealer nearly dropped the turn. 

“Are you projecting?” Levi asked. Dimo sputtered. 

“What?” Eren demanded. 

“Nobody’s making you stay here, you know. Leave if you want to.”

Erwin frowned. “Levi?” 

“But- you’re trying to feed-“ Eren squinted at the other demon. “You’re fucking with me.”

“It’s alright,” Erwin told the wide-eyed dealer, “ignore them.”

The turn was a jack of diamonds. Fuck. Levi raised again, and Eren, with a bad taste in his mouth, folded. Levi had to have a flush. Even if Eren got lucky on the river and made a three of a kind, it wouldn’t be enough. 

“Cold feet?” Levi asked. 

“Are you complaining?” Eren snapped. 

“A little,” Levi admitted, adding the pot to his stack. 

“Then,” Eren stumbled, “that’s stupid, you won.” 

Levi smiled.

Smiled. Microscopically, but Eren still caught it – a tiny upward tick at one corner of his lips. 

“You’re fucking kidding me,” Eren said. 

Levi fixed him with another blank stare. 

“You bluffed.” Eren didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or strangle Levi. 

“You folded,” Levi reminded him. 

“Again,” Eren demanded. 

Levi glanced at Eren’s chips. “Are you sure you’re up for it? Your stack isn’t healthy.”

“I have the stamina,” Eren promised. Levi’s eyes gleamed. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” Erwin cut in, “but are either of you talking about poker?”

“Of course,” Eren said. 

Levi barely smiled again, and fuck, Eren’s hunger intensified. 

“When do I get to eat you?” Eren asked while the dealer shuffled.

“Excuse me!” Dimo objected. 

“When did I ever say you would?” Levi asked. 

“You’re asking for it,” Eren said. 

“By doing what?”

_By being such an asshat. By looking the way that you do. By existing._

“For the love of god, Levi,” Erwin said. 

“Eyebrows, you’re trying to appeal to me-,”

“With God’s love?” Eren finished. 

They glanced at each other across the table. Well, shit.

“You’re becoming too human, Erwin,” Levi muttered.

The dealer shuffled and dealt their hands. Eren glanced at his cards and strained to keep his expression neutral. Pocket kings. 

Eren glanced up at Levi only to see the other demon looking back at him. Heat curled in Eren’s gut. 

This was his chance. 

Eren raised the big blind, heart thundering. _Don’t tilt._ If that was possible. Something about Levi tempted Eren to play like a lunatic. Erwin raised, and Eren resisted the urge to re-raise, not wanting to risk scaring Levi out of the pot. 

Levi called. 

The flop came up. Another king. Four of diamonds. Ace of clubs. 

Eren raised. Dimo folded. Erwin looked at the flop, then his cards, and ran his stack through his fingers, letting the chips tumble and rattle against each other. Then he folded too. 

“Eren,” Levi purred. “Are you bluffing again?”

“Are you?”

Levi raised. “Stay in and find out.” 

Four of spades on the turn. If Levi did have pocket aces, then Eren was fucked. 

Levi’s presence dared Eren. Maybe Levi had pocket aces. Maybe he was bluffing, and Levi hoped that Eren’s temper would make him take the bait. In that case, Eren would have the last laugh. 

Eren raised. Levi re-raised. So did Eren. “May as well go all in,” Eren told him. 

Levi smiled again. Eren wanted to bite the other demon’s lip so badly that he burned.

Levi laced his fingers together and studied the other demon for a moment before saying, “That’s how you want to do it?”

“If you aren’t crowded,” Eren goaded. 

Levi snorted. “All in.”

“Me too.” Eren agreed.

It might be stupid. Hell, Levi hadn’t shown his tell, so it probably was. But looking into Levi’s cool eyes, heartbeat going a mile a minute, Eren couldn’t bring himself to care. He’d never felt this high. 

Erwin and Dimo leaned back in their seats like they wanted to get out of Eren and Levi’s way. 

The dealer turned over the river. 

Another king. 

Levi saw Eren’s expression and swore. Eren threw his cards down on the table. “Get fucked,” He told Levi. 

Levi tossed down a pair of aces, and Eren felt another surge of vindication. Then, without a word, the other demon stood up and came around the table. Eren tensed, bracing for a punch, but Levi grabbed his belt loops and wrenched Eren to his feet. “Alright,” Levi said. “We’re leaving.” 

“We are?” Eren repeated. He squirmed, but Levi’s grip didn’t budge. 

“That’s what I said, isn’t it?” 

Numb, Eren let Levi drag him toward the door. Erwin raised an eyebrow. “Are you coming back, Levi?”

Every time Levi’s knuckles brushed the skin above his waistband, Eren thought he would combust. “Maybe in a while,” Levi said. “I need to teach this little shit some new strategies first.” 

Eren stumbled, trying to keep up with the other demon and Levi dragged him through the casino. “Wait!” Eren gasped when they reached the elevator. 

“What?” Levi snapped. 

“You- your chips?”

“My chips,” Levi repeated.

“You left everything-”

“I don’t give a shit, do you?” 

Eren shook his head.

Levi rolled his eyes. “Good. If that was your top priority now, I would eat you after all.” 

The elevator doors opened. "Get out," Levi told the couple inside before hauling Eren in and pressing the button for the top floor.

Eren’s mind raced. “You’re not hunting?”

“Do I look like I am?” Levi asked. 

“How am I supposed to know?” Eren demanded. “Most people don’t hunt by playing poker!”

“Oh,” Levi said, “no, that wasn’t hunting. If I wanted to eat you, I would have pulled you outside the moment you blundered into the room.” 

Eren stared at him for a moment. “But-,”

“What are you complaining about?” Levi loosened his tie. “Do you have a masochistic streak or something?”

Eren hesitated, and Levi’s eyebrows shot sky-high. “Fucking unbelievable.”

Faster than even Eren could follow, Levi pressed him chest first against the side of the elevator. Eren choked on a moan when the demon's hips dug into his ass. “Are you still going to try to eat me, Eren?”

Eren groaned, trying not to lose it as Levi's half-hard cock slid between his ass cheeks.

“That’s what I thought,” Levi agreed. "You fucking tease. You think you can strut into my casino looking like that and expect me not to fuck your brains out?" 

Levi wrenched Eren's head to the side to force his tongue down Eren’s throat. “Pocket kings,” Levi griped. “Of course you show up with pocket kings. I thought I had it in the bag, but you little shit, you make me take the bait, don’t you?”

“That sounds like a you problem,” Eren gasped. 

“No wonder you fell.” Levi ground against him, and Eren bit back a whimper. “Do you ever stop shit-talking everything around you?”

“No.” Eren grinned over his shoulder, flashing Levi both sets of teeth. 

“You will,” Levi growled. He reached around Eren front and squeezed his hardening cock through his pants. Eren groaned, bucking into Levi’s hand. “I know how to shut you up,” The other demon’s breath burned the shell of Eren’s ear. 

“Nobody’s succeeded so far,” Eren said.

“You haven’t had my cock in your mouth so far,” Levi countered. 

“I-,” Eren gasped when Levi nipped his throat. 

“I?” Levi prompted. 

“I’ll bite it,” Eren warned. 

“No you won’t.” Levi slipped a hand under Eren’s waistband. “I bet you suck dick like a good boy, don’t you, Eren?” Eren moaned and went slack when Levi’s hand wrapped around his shaft. “I bet you take it like a good boy, too, don’t you?” He stroked Eren’s length. “You just need someone to break you in.” 

Eren was semi-aware of the elevator opening. Someone choked on a gasp. “Take the next one.” Levi ordered. 

Eren bucked into Levi’s hand, chasing the pleasure shooting up his spine. 

“Fucking four of a kind,” Levi grumbled, thumbing the head of Eren’s cock.

“I won,” Eren gasped. He shuddered, the warmth in his gut becoming unbearable. 

“I heard you the first time,” Levi said. 

Eren laughed, arching into Levi’s fist. “You’re such a sore loser.”

“We’ll see who’s sore when I’m done with you – oh no you don’t.” Eren cried out when Levi squeezed the base of his cock, cutting off his release. “Not yet.” 

“Ass,” Eren groaned. 

The elevator finally stopped. 

“That’s what I’m going to fuck raw,” Levi agreed. 

Eren almost fell over when Levi let go of him. He staggered after the other demon into the penthouse. Levi didn’t turn the lights on, but his eyes glowed like the city lights below them, illuminating Eren like a club dancer. 

“Now,” Levi growled, “strip.” 

Eren’s cock throbbed. “Do you mean-,”

“Everything.” 

Eren shuddered and peeled off his shirt, panting under Levi’s languid gaze. “Fuck,” Levi said, “you really do have a pretty glamour.”

“What’s under it is better.” Eren dropped the illusion. 

If Levi’s eyes were dark before, they were back holes now, the silver ring around his pupils completely consumed. “You might be right.” He beckoned Eren with a finger. 

Eren couldn’t resist Levi, not when it came down to it. 

Mesmerized, Eren slunk toward Levi as the other demon’s gaze landed nowhere and everywhere, raking over Eren’s talons and ram-like horns. 

Eren reached for Levi’s fly. “Aren’t you going to join me?” He purred. “It’s not fair for me to be the only naked one here.” 

Levi grabbed Eren by the horns, forcing him to get down on his knees. “Life isn’t fair,” He said. 

Eren arched his back and reveled when Levi’s grip tightened. “Don’t tell me you’re still thinking about those cards,” Eren jabbed. 

Levi wrenched Eren’s horns upward and seized his mouth in a sloppy kiss. Eren growled when the forked tip of Levi’s tongue brushed his lips, and he bit the other demon’s lower lip.

Levi pulled away with a hiss. “Dumbass, don’t lick- Eren, _no._ ” Too late. Levi’s blood hit Eren’s tongue like ten thousand volts. 

“What the fuck- who are you?”

“Someone older and stronger than you are.”

Eren frowned. “There’s no way you’re only a major demon. You have to be fallen, too.”

Levi looked down at Eren with heavy-lidded eyes. “Of a kind.” 

Eren scowled at him. “That’s all you’re going to say?” 

“Be good for me, and I’ll humor you later.” 

Eren’s gaze darted back to Levi’s fly. Whatever Levi was, his blood made Eren’s pulse thrum like he’d taken a cocktail of stimulants, and he was still hard as rock. 

Levi ran a thumb over Eren’s cheek, and the gentle touch made Eren’s stomach flutter. “Be a good boy and suck it.” He murmured. Eren moaned. 

He fumbled with Levi’s fly until Levi snapped, “Eren, I’m too hard to give a shit,” and Eren tore the fabric with his talons. Levi groaned when his cock sprung free, and Eren couldn’t hold back a pleased mewl. He gripped Levi’s hips and lapped the underside of his cock, cheek brushing against coarse hair. 

Levi ran his hand through Eren’s hair, nails scraping his scalp. “What are you waiting for?” 

Levi was right: Eren wasn’t going to bite him. 

But if Levi wasn’t going to drop his glamour? Eren would make him. 

He wrapped his hand around the other demon’s shaft, shivering at the hot, hard flesh. They both knew that this wasn’t the endgame, and knowing how Levi planned to wreck him later made Eren spread his legs as he wrapped his mouth around the head of Levi’s cock. 

“Fuck,” The other demon groaned. Levi’s hard stomach spasmed under Eren’s fingers, and Eren moaned obligingly, nursing the organ. He usually didn't enjoy the taste of precum, but he felt high, and it was Levi’s. He took more of the demon’s shaft, jaw already starting to ache. His eyes watered. 

Levi tightened his grip on Eren’s hair. “Look at me, Eren.” Eren shivered and met Levi’s gaze, the dawning mindlessness in those dark eyes making his cock ache. “You have such pretty eyes,” Levi groaned. “Fuck, I love watching them tear up.” 

Bracing himself, Eren took Levi to the base, digging his nails into Levi’s hips when his cockhead his the back of Eren’s throat. Levi groaned, and Eren resisted the urge to close his eyes, intoxicated by how out of it the other demon looked. Levi was so thick that it was hard to breathe, and Eren’s thoughts spiraled as he thought about how much his hips would ache later. Levi’s earlier edging left Eren half mad, and Eren’s body screamed at him to get that cock into his ass _now._

But Levi’s grip was unrelenting, and Eren couldn’t resist the urge to make him suffer a little. 

Eren withdrew so that only the head was inside his mouth, teasing it was soft kisses. Levi looked torn between arousal and annoyance, and Eren didn’t hide a mischievous gleam from the other demon when he bobbed his head, swallowing his cock until his nose brushed Levi’s pelvis. When Levi’s hips jerked, Eren swallowed, and Levi choked. 

Squeezing Levi’s thighs, Eren withdrew before gagging himself again. 

Levi made a wrecked noise. For a split second, so brief that Eren almost missed it even with his enhanced eyesight, the man turned into something else. A pair of long, twisted Markhor horns spiraled up from Levi’s dark hair. 

Then the man was back, eyes wide. “You-,” 

Eren inhaled Levi cock with new zeal, running his tongue over the veins and ridges that would press him wide open later. Levi bucked into his mouth with a growl, and Eren’s vision went blurry as the demon’s cock slid down the back of his throat. Struggling to breathe through his nose, he rolled Levi’s balls between his hands, heat coiling in his gut when they tightened in his palms. 

Part of Eren wanted to egg Levi on until he came down his throat, but he also needed Levi to shoot his load deep inside of him.

Levi’s hips stuttered, the glamour cracking again to skin black and glossy as an oil slick, before the demon used Eren’s horns to wrench him off of his cock. “You absolute- you little shit.” 

Eren smiled up at him, panting for breath. If Levi didn’t stop being a tease and fuck him, he was going to get the other demon on his back fuck himself with Levi’s cock. 

“What are you going to do about it?” Eren asked.

Levi’s glamour snapped. 

The human disappeared, replaced with a humanoid thing that had glossy black skin and obsidian horns. The hands on Eren’s horns ended in velociraptor-like claws, and Levi devoured Eren with eyes that were the same grey as his human ones except for an extra set of pupils. 

The cock pressed against Eren’s cheek was bigger than it was when Levi pretended to be human. Eren’s chest fluttered at the idea of Levi making him take it. 

“On the bed,” Levi said, and Eren’s hide nearly blistered from the raw power rolling off of the other demon. He thought that Levi felt strong before, but fuck, Levi’s glamour had masked his full power. “Now.” Levi snapped when Eren gaped at him, jaw on the floor. 

As Eren crawled onto the bed, claws pricked his lower back. Levi guided him face down, ass up. Eren curled his hands into the sheets, desperately trying to ground himself, and looked at the other demon over his shoulder. “You’re an archdemon.”

Levi grabbed Eren by the horns and pushed him face first into the mattress. “One of the highest.” 

Eren exhaled shakily when the mattress dipped behind him. Thick thighs brushed against his as Levi got into position behind him. “W-wait, I’m not-,” 

“Relax, I’ll prep you. I know the fallen don’t self-lubricate.” Levi dug his hands into Eren’s ass, careful not to tear him with his talons, and spread them. Eren groaned at being so exposed. 

Levi removed one of his hands, and Eren sighed, lifting his hips, but the other demon didn’t touch his entrance. “Levi?” Eren whispered. 

Behind him, Levi groaned, and something made a slick noise. Eren’s whole body flushed as he realized that the other demon was touching himself, collecting the obscene amount of precum Eren coaxed out earlier. 

“You’re such a good boy,” Levi purred. Eren whined and wriggled his hips in a fruitless bid for attention. “I was right, wasn’t I?” Levi continued. “You just need someone to show you who you belong to.”

“Levi,” Eren gasped, “Levi, please- ah!” He jumped as the demon slapped his ass. 

“Say it,” Levi ordered. 

“Yes,” Eren gasped when Levi’s claws scraped his hips. “Yes, I needed you to break me in, Levi.”

The archdemon pressed one slick finger into him, and the pleasurable burn made Eren hiss. Knowing that Levi could cut him with the slightest brush of his talons gave Eren a dizzying adrenaline rush. 

“Shit,” Levi grunted. “You’re so tight.” He propped himself up with a hand by Eren’s head and leaned over him, pressing his hard chest against Eren’s back. “And you suck me in so greedily.” A long tongue laved Eren’s scars, and Eren shuddered. “Makes me want to shove it all in right now.” 

Eren whimpered. Levi was so big, it would burn like hell, but he couldn’t deny that the idea made him needy. He rocked his hips back on the finger inside of him. “M-more,” He demanded. 

Levi growled but obliged, pressing in a second talon. The subpar lubrication made Eren groan pleasantly, but Levi worked him slowly, scissoring him and rubbing his inner walls with slight, teasing movements. Eren rutted against him, his need becoming unbearable. “Another?” Levi asked, and Eren nodded furiously, moaning at the new girth. 

“Please, Levi,” He groaned, spreading his legs wider. “Just- go for it, I’ve waited long enough, I’m ready, _please._ ” 

“Yeah?” Levi asked. His teeth skimmed the nape of Eren’s neck. “You want me to fuck you good and hard with my thick cock?” Eren nodded like a bobblehead. Inside of him, Levi’s talon brushed his prostrate, and Eren gasped, madly grinding down on Levi’s claws. 

“Yes,” Eren choked. “Yes, I’ll be a good boy, I’ll take it, Levi, give it to me-,”

Eren looked behind him in time to see Levi unhinge his jaw, giving Eren a full view of row after row of draconian teeth. “You’ll need to hold still,” Levi said. 

Razor-sharp fangs slotted around Eren’s throat. He froze, heart pounding as Levi shifted behind him. Eren wanted to turn and watch Levi’s expression while he fucked him, but the teeth skimming his nape made moving impossible. Eren moaned as a hot cockhead pressed against his twitching entrance, and he went as lax as possible, eyes darting to the gleaming claws on each side of his head as Levi rolled his hips against Eren’s ass, grunting at the slight resistance. 

Completely immobilized, Eren could only moan brokenly when Levi sank into him, panting into Eren’s neck. The other demon was so big, Eren thought he was going to break. Eren’s inability to do anything other than lie there and accept Levi’s slow, relentless penetration only intensified the sensation. 

After what felt like an eternity, the demon bottomed out, and Eren’s chest heaved as he tried to adjust to the cock splitting him apart. 

Levi’s teeth left his throat. “Is this what you wanted?” The archdemon rumbled in Eren’s ear. 

“Yes,” Eren choked. 

“Mmm.” Levi rolled his hips, and Eren cried out as the slight movement sending waves of pleasure down his spine. “It’s big, isn’t it?” Eren whimpered. “Too much for you?”

Eren whipped his head around and glared. “Never.” 

Levi’s eyes blazed. He retreated until only the tip was inside Eren and watched Eren’s eyes widen before he slammed back in, digging his hips into Eren’s ass. 

“Fuck!” Eren’s legs shook as the other demon picked up a ruthless pace, wrapping his talons around Eren’s hips to drive Eren back onto his cock. Levi’s sounds and pace were animalistic, and Eren could only moan into the sheets, completely lost. 

A well-aimed thrust to his prostate made Eren’s legs give out, and he slumped against the mattress. Undeterred, Levi kept impaling him. Eren sobbed and spasmed. “L-evi!”

“You’re doing such a good job, baby.” The praise made Eren’s toes curl. “You can take it a little longer, can’t you?”

Eren whimpered. His earlier deprivation caught up to him with full force, and he felt like he could combust any second now. 

Levi thrust especially roughly. “You will.” He warned. Every time he bucked his hips into Eren, he ground Eren’s erection into the mattress. The friction drove Eren insane, and he raked his claws over the bed, slicing open a pillow.

“Please Levi,” He begged between thrusts. The heat in his stomach was all-consuming. “Fuck me, come in me, own me- ah!”

Levi sunk his teeth into Eren’s shoulder and snapped his hips harder. “Is that what you want?” He purred. “Is that what you came to my city for? My cum in your ass?” He molded himself on top of Eren’s body. Eren squirmed fruitlessly, spasming with each of Levi’s thrusts. “Well? Is it?”

“Y-es!” Eren tried to grind back on Levi’s dick, but Levi’s weight immobilized him. “Levi, please! 

“This is your prize, Eren.” The raw note in Levi’s voice made Eren’s toes curl. “You want to gamble with me? Bluff me? This is the pot you win.” He was taking Levi apart the same way Levi was ruining him. Levi was at his mercy, losing his rhythm and roughly humping Eren’s ass like he would die if he didn’t cream it. 

Every thrust pressed Levi’s cock into Eren’s prostrate. Eren wailed when Levi finally twitched and came, heat flooding Eren’s insides as his own orgasm finally washed over him. 

When Eren’s ears stopped ringing, Levi was cleaning him up, his long, black tongue laving Eren’s stomach and hips. Eren squirmed when the demon lapped at his cock, but Levi dug his claws into Eren’s pelvis, and Eren let Levi finish grooming him, twitching every time Levi licked a particularly sensitive area. 

Finally done, Levi licked his lips, and fuck, if Eren hadn’t been about to pass out, he would have rolled over for Levi again. 

“Not bad,” Levi said.

Sticky heat dripped down the insides of Eren’s thighs. _That_ he wasn’t going to ask Levi to clean. 

Eren stretched and winced as pain shot up his spine. “Don’t look so smug,” He muttered at the other demon. 

“About what,” Levi asked, “breeding your ass?” Eren flushed. “Don’t get embarrassed on me now. It’s too late for that.” Strong arms wrapped around Eren’s torso and pulled him against Levi’s chest. The archdemon pressed his nose into Eren’s throat, checking for any scent of fear or distress. Satisfied that Eren was alright, he laved the bite mark on Eren’s shoulder.

“Levi…” Eren croaked. 

“Mmm?” 

“Your name is short for something, isn’t it?” 

“Maybe.” 

Eren frowned. “Why hide it?”

Levi raised an eyebrow. “What am I supposed to say to people? Hello, I’m Leviathan, I shit on all of you, bow down, pigs?” 

“You already kind of do that.” 

Levi snorted. “Then I don’t need to say it, do I? Besides, it doesn’t matter.”

Eren shook his head. “You’re a prince of Hell, and you’re telling me it doesn’t matter.”

“Yes,” Levi agreed. 

Eren closed his eyes and relaxed into Levi’s embrace. 

“Don’t feel too bad about failing the hunt,” Levi added. “You would never have won.”

Eren wasn’t going to say it, but he liked this kind of hunt better. 

Levi brushed a claw over the scars on Eren’s back. “How long ago?” He asked. 

“I…” Time was strange. Eren hadn’t noticed it until he fell, and it always seemed at once both too fast and too slow. “I’m not sure. Two hundred years? A hundred and fifty?” 

Levi pressed a feather-light kiss against the raised, irregular scars. 

Eren tried to swallow. “Zackly did it.” 

“Zackly?” Eren rolled over to look into Levi’s wide eyes. “He hasn’t fallen yet?” Eren shook his head. “Shit,” Levi said, “fuck that guy.” 

“It still hurts sometimes. Like they’re still there.” Levi nodded. “Do you also…?”

“No,” Levi said. “The phantom pain faded a long time ago.”

“I don’t regret what I did,” Eren murmured, “but I miss flying. Especially at night, navigating by the stars…” He bit back a sudden lump in his throat. 

“I do too. But what’s done is done.” Levi brushed a rogue lock of hair out of Eren’s eyes. “And there’s a lot to explore down here on the ground, too.”

“That’s true.” 

For the first time since Levi dragged him up here, Eren looked around the penthouse. “Do you live here?”

“Mmm. Erwin and I co-own the casino. This city is dark, but the eating is good.” 

Eren understood that. There was something toxic about the air here. Every searing inhale tried to take you apart, sand eroding your lungs while the desert heat sucked all the water out of you the same way the casinos leeched off of tourists. 

“How long are you staying?” Levi asked. 

Eren blinked and sat up. “I- sorry, I can leave.” 

“No, dumbass.” Levi pulled him back down into the sheets. “I mean in Vegas.” 

“Oh.” Eren melted into the mattress. If he were a lesser demon, he wouldn’t be able to withstand prolonged proximity to Levi, but the buzz of the other demon’s power was like a consistent, rumbling purr that left Eren boneless. “I’m not sure.”

“Did you find anywhere to live?”

“No?” Eren blinked at him. 

Levi hummed. "Then stay here."

Eren grinned. “Don’t tell me that you’re playing with your food after all. Is this your long con? Do you like to work up an appetite before you reveal your true colors?”

“Don’t be a dumbass.” Levi ran a hand over Eren’s skin from shoulder to hip. Eren arched into Levi’s touch. "You're the most interesting thing that's ever walked into my casino,” Levi continued. “And the gutsiest."

"Are you trying to keep me around because you want a rematch?" Eren asked. “Or a lay?”

"I wouldn't be opposed to either." Levi nipped his throat. 

"You can't fuck away me beating you,” Eren teased, running his hands up Levi’s chest. 

"We'll see about that." Levi rolled them over, and Eren shivered when Levi’s hardening cock pressed against his thigh. 

"You can try,” Eren said, letting his legs fall open, “but that's just another win for me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought in the comments, and drop some kudos if you liked the fic!  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://lady-bluebird-luv.tumblr.com/)


End file.
